Unwanted
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Ia tidak pernah diinginkan. Dan ia pun tidak pernah menginginkannya. Bahkan setelah seorang gadis mati-matian berusaha untuk menjadi temannya, ia tidak pernah menginginkannya. Namun, benarkah demikian? Atau ini ... hanyalah suatu permulaan dari suatu keterikatan yang tak lazim? / SasuSaku. AU. Warnings inside.


"_KENAPA KAU HARUS LAHIR?!"_

"_Akh—"_

"_MATI KAUUU SASUKEE!"_

"_Kaa—"_

"_MATIIIII!"_

" … _suke!"_

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

_Hah?!_

Kedua mata yang semula tertutup itu terbuka tiba-tiba. Keterkejutan jelas terpancar dari kedua mata kelamnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Tubuh Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Ia masih mengabaikan sosok perempuan berambut merah muda yang masih menatap heran ke arahnya. Lebih jauh, Sasuke memilih membuang muka sementara jemari tangan kanannya menyibakkan poni hitam yang terasa sedikit basah karena peluh.

"Lagi-lagi kau membolos pelajaran. Orochimaru-_sensei _ sampai marah-marah, lho, tadi."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Mata kehijauan gadis itu meneliti lebih saksama pada sosok di hadapannya. Sebelumnya, sang gadis tidak begitu menyadari, tetapi kini ia bisa melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak lebih tegang dan kalut dari biasanya. Wajahnya pun sedikit pucat dan jelas butir-butir keringat sedikit membasahi wajahnya.

"_Ano_ … apa kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya sang gadis sambil mengulurkan tangan.

_Plak_!

"Ah?" Gadis yang baru saja menerima satu pukulan di tangannya itu meringis dan terlonjak ke belakang sedikit.

Sasuke memandanginya sejenak sebelum ia berdiri dengan tidak acuh. Ia kemudian memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku. Lalu, dengan nada dingin, ia akhirnya membuka mulut,

"Hanya karena kau secara tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasiaku, bukan berarti kita sudah sedekat itu, Haruno. Tidak usah repot-repot memikirkan aku."

Haruno Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. Ia hendak berkata-kata, membalas ucapan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur berlalu dan menutup pintu atap sekolah dengan keras—meninggalkan Sakura yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas.

* * *

**UNWANTED**

_**Disclaimer**_** : **_**I do not own **_**Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

_**Story**_** © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Warning**_**: **_**Probably rush and a bit OOC**__**. AU. Cliff-hanger-ending.  
**_

_**A fanfiction for my dearest mom; **__V3Yagami__**. Hope you like it! XD**_

* * *

Di kelas, Sasuke hanya terduduk diam sembari menopang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Matanya selalu menatap keluar jendela. Tidak sedikit pun ia mendengar penjelasan guru. Seandainya ada guru yang dengan sengaja menegurnya dan memintanya untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan di papan tulis, Sasuke selalu bisa berkelit—entah dia menjawabnya dengan benar atau ia memilih mendiamkannya dan membiarkan dirinya dikeluarkan dari kelas.

Perilaku Sasuke yang seperti itu sudah sangat tidak asing di mata teman-teman sekelasnya; terutama Haruno Sakura. Semenjak kejadian 'waktu itu', Sakura semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Sejak awal, Sakura sudah merasa Sasuke sangat menarik—ia dan sahabatnya sering membicarakan mengenai pesona sang pangeran sekolah—tetapi, sejak Sakura mengetahui rahasia kelam Sasuke, gadis itu menjadi semakin ingin tahu mengenai Sasuke.

Tentu saja, kenyataan tidak berjalan semudah harapan. Sasuke selalu menolak tiap Sakura hendak mendekat.

Namun, menyerah juga bukan opsi yang baik.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Mau pulang?" tanya Sakura yang telah menghampiri Sasuke begitu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan gadis tersebut. Melihatnya pun tidak. Ia hanya melewati Sakura begitu saja dengan tas selempang yang disangkutkan secara asal di pundaknya.

Sakura tidak kehabisan akal. Ia akan mencoba berbagai macam cara untuk bisa lebih memahami mengenai Sasuke. Ia pun dengan segera menyejajari langkah Sasuke. Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan di lorong meskipun selama beberapa saat, tidak ada interaksi di antara keduanya. Kelas mereka—kelas 1-2—telah terlewati. Kelas 1-3, kelas 1-4 … dalam sekejap saja, mereka sudah semakin dekat dengan posisi tangga.

Tentu saja, sepanjang perjalanan mereka Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah memulai bahan pembicaraan. Karena itulah, dengan modal kenekatan, Sakura kemudian menyuarakan apa yang menjadi pemikirannya.

"_Ne_, _ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, soal rahasiamu itu …."

Berhasil. Topik itu tampak menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sang pemuda berambut raven dengan mata sekelam _onyx_ langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak dapat menghentikan senyumnya.

"Dengar, kalau kau mau bersikap ramah sedikit saja padaku, aku akan memastikan bahwa rahasiamu aman bersamaku." Sakura menyeringai. Masa bodohlah jika dia dianggap sedang mengancam sang pujaan. Hanya cara ini yang terpikirkan oleh Sakura sekarang.

Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu," jawab Sasuke ketus. Ia pun membetulkan posisi tas selempangnya dan kemudian kembali meninggalkan Sakura.

"A-ah! _Chotto matte—_tunggu!" teriak Sakura kemudian—setengan berlari. Dengan cekatan, Sakura kemudian menarik tas Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu sekali lagi berhenti bergerak. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda."

Sasuke menarik tasnya hingga pegangan Sakura terlepas. Namun, seakan hendak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura, sekali lagi pemuda itu menghadap ke arahnya.

"Menjadikan rahasia orang sebagai bahan candaan … kau menyedihkan!" Setelah mengucapkannya, Sasuke mendengus.

Dalam sekejap, Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas. Memang betul, ia baru saja bertingkah sangat menyebalkan—menggunakan kelemahan orang untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Sakura sadar, tetapi ia tidak terpikirkan cara lain untuk bisa dekat dengan Sasuke.

Namun sekarang bukan waktunya untuk memikirkan itu. Sakura telah menyinggung Sasuke, sudah sepantasnya ia meminta maaf. Karena itulah ia menundukkan kepala dan berkata lirih,

"_Gomennasai_—maafkan aku. Aku hanya—"

"—Apa yang kauinginkan sebenarnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. "Sejak saat 'itu', kau semakin menggangguku, berkeliaran di sekitarku seenaknya, bertingkah seolah kau adalah temanku …"

"Tetapi aku memang ingin menjadi temanmu!" ujar Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal.

Sasuke sesaat tampak terperangah. Ia kemudian menyipitkan mata dan melirik ke sekelilingnya.

Suara Sakura yang mendadak mengeras segera menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan kanan begitu melihat gelagat Sasuke yang tampak tak nyaman. Sakura pun mendapati bahwa keduanya tengah menjadi tontonan beberapa murid yang ada di dekat mereka. Panik, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tanpa niatan untuk mengejar Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

Ia pun bergumam pelan setelahnya, "Aku … tidak butuh teman. Aku tidak butuh _orang lain_ yang akan menyakitiku. Cukup."

Segera saja Sasuke melangkahi anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan santai. Namun, mungkin ketenangan belum akan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sebuah suara feminin menghentikannya sekali lagi. Dan belum sempat Sasuke mencerna apa yang akan terjadi, tubuhnya seolah tertarik oleh kekuatan luar biasa dari seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Nah, Pangeran! Coba ikut denganku sebentar, ya!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Haaahh~ apa yang baru saja kulakukan," keluh Sakura sambil menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibir sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya dan menentang loker sepatu yang sedari tadi menjadi sandarannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ pasti membenciku sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Sakura membiarkan helaan napasnya meluncur. Ia pun berjalan gontai meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Beberapa orang yang menyapanya, diberikan satu senyuman simpul dan sebuah lambaian tangan sederhana. Ia kemudian terhenti dan memandang langit biru. Awan kelabu sedikit-sedikit mulai menunjukkan wujud untuk mengambil alih singgasana sang mentari.

"_Ukh_!"

Melihat bahwa cuaca akan segera tidak bersahabat, Sakura mulai mempercepat langkah. Namun, belum sampai ia meninggalkan gerbang sekolah, mendadak ponselnya berdering. Dengan buru-buru, Sakura merogoh saku roknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sana.

Alis matanya mengernyit.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Ino?" Sakura terdiam dan membiarkan lawan bicaranya bersuara. "Aku masih di sekolah, ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan kelegaan dari arah lawan bicaranya. Selanjutnya, rentetan kata tertangkap indra pendengaran Sakura.

"Haaa? Menunggumu? Di taman belakang? Mau apa, sih? Kau tidak akan mengerjaiku, 'kan?"

Satu tawa terdengar dari arah lawan bicaranya. Diikuti dengan sederetan kalimat bujukan.

"Tetapi, aku …." Mata Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah. Kini jemarinya sudah menyentuh ujung dagu. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aah! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di sana. Jangan lama-lama, ya! Sepertinya akan turun hujan. Iya. Baiklah. _Jaa_!"

Sakura pun memutuskan pembicaraan mereka dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengubah arah jalannya menuju ke taman belakang sekolah dengan perasaan yang sedikit tidak karuan.

Tentu, ia tidak semudah itu bisa melupakan masa lalu kelam miliknya sendiri.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Nah," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang setelah mematikan ponselnya, "sekarang, kau ke taman belakang sekolah!"

"_Tsk_! Atas dasar apa kaupikir aku mau mendengar ucapanmu?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan ujung ponsel.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjadi temannya meskipun aku sudah bersujud memohon padamu?"

Tangan Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Kapan kau bersujud memohon kepadaku?" desisnya tidak suka.

Kikikan pelan terdengar dari arah sang lawan bicara. Yamanaka Ino kemudian berkacak sebelah pinggang. "Setidaknya, aku sudah menceritakan padamu, alasan mengapa Sakura tertarik padamu, 'kan? Apa di hatimu tidak ada simpati sama sekali? Dia juga bukan serta-merta memintamu jadi pacarnya, 'kan?"

Sasuke melengos. "Lalu apa? Kalau aku tidak mau, kau juga akan mengancamku dengan mengatakan bahwa kau juga mengetahui rahasiaku?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya dengan bingung. "Rahasia?" Nada suaranya menyiratkan dengan jelas bahwa Ino sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu soal perkataan Sasuke. "Rahasia apa maksudmu?"

Mata Sasuke sesaat terbelalak. "Haruno … tidak memberitahumu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Kalau dia pikir aku tidak berhak untuk tahu, dia bahkan tidak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun."

Sekilas, Ino melihat kekesalan Sasuke meredup. Ekspresi wajah pemuda itu menjadi jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Juga … terlihat lebih sendu.

Diam-diam, Ino tersenyum. Gadis itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya dengan keras.

"Cepatlah! Jangan sampai Sakura merasa bahwa dia hanya dikerjai olehku—menunggu dengan cemas tanpa kepastian, baginya, itu bukan pengalaman yang baik."

Sasuke mendelik seraya mengelus pundaknya. "Itu urusanmu!"

Dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke pun meninggalkan Ino. Setelah cukup jauh pun, samar-samar Sasuke masih bisa mendengar suara Ino yang bergema.

"Jangan lupa, ya! Di taman belakang!"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Suara langkah kaki yang semakin jelas membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. Akhirnya Ino datang juga!

"Ino! Lama se—HUWAA?! Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?!"

Sakura terbelalak dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak menutup-nutupi keterjutannya. Ia menelan ludah sesaat dan mencubit pipinya.

"Bukan mimpi," gumam Sakura sebelum ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ ada di sini?!"

Mata Sasuke menunjukkan satu ketenangan yang ganjil. Ia seolah larut dalam pikirannya sendiri dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentang aku?"

"Eh? Apa … kok tiba-tiba …?"

"Jawab saja," perintah Sasuke lagi dengan ketus.

Mata Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa saat sebelum ia melirik ke arah lain. "_Etto_—aku … aku pikir kau adalah tipe yang memilih untuk menarik diri dari orang lain. Bukan karena kau senang demikian. Ah, mungkin aku sok tahu. Namun, entahlah, maksudku, aku melihatmu seperti dengan sengaja menjaga jarak dengan orang lain walaupun kau sebenarnya ingin mempunyai seorang teman."

Takut-takut Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke—hendak menilai ekspresi pemuda itu atas ucapan yang telah dilontarkannya. Namun, entah Sasuke begitu pintar menyembunyikan perasaan atau justru Sakura yang belum memahami Sasuke, raut wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencerminkan apa pun. Datar.

"Aku … mulai penasaran padamu. Dan begitu kau tidak masuk lalu aku disuruh untuk mengantarkan buku catatan ke rumahmu, aku merasa itu adalah kesempatan bagus untuk lebih mengenalmu. Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau—"

"—Haruno," potong Sasuke cepat.

"_Ha-hai_?!"

"Apa kau melihat sosok dirimu sendiri dalam diriku yang memang lebih memilih menyendiri?"

"Eh?" Sakura terkesiap. Sakura memang belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sasuke, tetapi samar-samar ia bisa menduga.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan korban penindasan seperti dirimu dulu."

Napas Sakura tertahan. Kedua tangannya kini terkepal di depan dada. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan matanya berkilat—seakan mati-matian menepis pemikiran masa lalu yang mendadak menyambangi. Wajahnya sedikit menampilkan rona merah.

"Dari mana kau—"

"Kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya tentangku—saat kau datang ke gedung yang 'dinyatakan' sebagai rumahku."

"Tidak, aku …."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan—pertengkaranku dengan orang-orang di rumah itu? Aku hanyalah anak angkat dari keluargaku sekarang—seorang anak yang keberadaannya tidak diinginkan siapa pun. Bahkan … ibuku pun menghendaki agar aku mati." Suatu dengusan terdengar. "Karena itu …"

"Sasuke-_kun_, tidak …."

"… aku juga tidak mengingkan siapa pun. Aku tidak butuh siapa pun. Aku tidak butuh teman."

"AKU MENGINGINKANMU!" Suara Sakura terdengar keras dan tegas saat itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan melihatku seperti kau melihat dirimu sendiri yang pernah menjadi—"

"Awalnya memang demikian, tetapi …." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perlahan, air matanya mulai mengalir. Yang Sakura bisa lakukan untuk menguatkan dirinya hanyalah dengan menggenggam ujung rok birunya erat-erat. "Semakin aku mengamatimu, aku … aku semakin menyadari bahwa aku hanya ingin bersamamu."

Ekspresi Sasuke masih tidak banyak berbicara. Pemuda dingin itu masih diam di tempatnya—membiarkan Sakura yang perlahan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi temanmu …."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu." Pundak Sakura kemudian bergetar naik dan turun. "Kumohon, jangan mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang menginginkanmu! Seandainya ibumu tidak menginginkanmu pun … aku menginginkanmu!"

Mata kelam Sasuke sedikit terbelalak kala itu. Ia melihat Sakura tetapi ia juga tidak benar-benar melihat gadis itu. Di hadapannya, terlihat seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan warna yang sama dengan Sasuke tengah mencekik seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun. Bocah lima tahun itu tampak meronta, tetapi yang didapatinya hanyalah teriakan berisikan amarah.

"_KENAPA KAU HARUS LAHIR?!"_

"_Akh—"_

"_MATI KAUUU SASUKEE!"_

"_Kaa—"_

"_MATIIIII! KAU ANAK YANG KUBENCII! KAU ANAK YANG TIDAK PERNAH KUINGINKAN! BUKAN KAU YANG KUINGINKAN! LELAKI BEDEBAH SIALAN ITU YANG MEMBUATKU HARUS MENANGGUNGMU! MATIIIIII!"_

Setetes air mata terlihat di wajah bocah lima tahun tersebut.

"_Kaachan …."_

Ingatan yang mendadak buyar itu membuat Sasuke bergerak mundur satu langkah. Ia kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Tas yang terjatuh dari pundaknya bahkan terabaikan begitu saja.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Cemas dengan gelagat Sasuke yang mendadak terlihat aneh, Sakura segera berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. Dengan segera, ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sasuke. Namun, Sakura harus kembali tersentak saat tangan Sasuke yang lain menangkap tangannya.

"Kau … benar-benar mau menjadi temanku? Katakan bahwa itu bukan hanya pemikiran sesaatmu."

"Eh?"

"Katakan bahwa kau kau ingin menjadi temanku bukan karena kau merasa kasihan padaku yang selalu sendiri ini."

Sakura menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas dan kemudian menyentuh pipi Sasuke. Satu senyum sedih ditunjukkan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu. Aku … hanya menginginkanmu."

Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan memeluknya. Pemuda itu kemudian membisikkan,

"Kau akan meloncat terlalu jauh ke dalam hidupku, Haruno. Saat itu, kalau kau berani meninggalkanku dan memperlihatkan gelagat bahwa kau tidak lagi membutuhkanku, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Pundak Sakura terasa menegang. Ini … bukan main-main? Ini bukan lelucon?!

"Sekarang belum terlambat. Jika kau ingin mundur, lepaskan pelukanku dan pergilah dari hadapanku untuk selamanya … _Haruno_."

Satu dorongan dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

"Oh, pilihan yang bagus. Nah, sekarang pergi—"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan 'Haruno'." Gadis berambut merah muda sebahu itu kemudian tersenyum. "Panggil aku Sakura."

Sasuke terbelalak sekilas. Tapi selanjutnya, ia segera mengendalikan ekspresinya. Suatu seringai kemudian ditunjukkan oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Sesungguhnya, Sasuke tidak pernah berpikiran bahwa akan tiba hari di mana dia akan mendapat teman. Tidak—pemikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak Sasuke.

Bahkan sampai sekarang.

Ia tidak pernah menghendaki hal ini.

Ia tidak membutuhkan teman. Ia tidak membutuhkan seorang Haruno Sakura.

Namun … seringai itu tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. Seringai yang kejam. Seringai yang perlahan-lahan mulai menjerat Sakura hingga gadis itu tidak akan bisa lagi pergi dari sisinya.

"Kau telah memilih neraka, Sakura."

Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Tanpa butuh berpikir lama, Sakura segera menyambutnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, rintik hujan mulai berjatuhan.

"Dan kau tidak akan bisa lagi melihat surga—meskipun kau sangat menginginkannya nanti."

_*****FIN*****_

* * *

Yaay! Fanfict yang dibuat dengan ide yang dadakan! Fanfict ini tercipta gara-gara mamiku—**V3Yagami**—bilang dia lagi bikin fanfict dengan NaruIno. Dan jadilah, aku akhirnya bikin fanfict ini sebagai _exchange._

Akhir gantung, ya, dan temanya (menurutku, sih) cukup kelam. Tapi aku cukup puas dengan hasilnya, nih! Moga-moga mom dan SSL sekalian cukup puas yah dengan fanfict ini. Hehe.

**NOTE**: sekuel fanfict ini dan fanfict V3Yagami yang 'Crazy Obssession' bisa dilihat di akun collab kami yang **'Devil Foxie'** dengan judul **'CAGE'**.

Nah, sila sampaikan pendapat, opini, masukan, kritik, _scene_ yang disukai, _scene_ yang nggak disukai, dll, via _review_. _I'll really, really appreciate it, especially if you tell me with nice words. :""3_

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
